Night Fury
Main Page= |Release Date = May 6th, 2014 |Availability = Membership Exclusive |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 10 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 8.1 *Acceleration: 4.2 |Combat = *ATK: 375 *FPR: 370 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 225 *HP: 2100 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.4 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 28 (Alpha: 31) *Max Health: 680 |Skills = *Leader *Focus |Price = |Store = |UDT = }} The Night Fury is a Strike Class dragon released in May 6th, 2014 as part of v7.1 and the 1st dragon not available at the Store. In order to receive the presumably only living Night Fury, Toothless, players need to purchase a 3 months or higher Membership or the Trial Membership, and have an open slot for him. The Membership has to be active in order to have a constant access to him, with exception to anyone who purchased Membership before October 16th, 2014 are allowed permanent access to him. Even after the Membership ended, Toothless will still take up a Stable slot. In v1.21, April 24th, 2016, members with an active 6 months or higher will receive Toothless' Alpha Look skin, based on How To Train Your Dragon 2's Alpha Toothless scene. Upon equipping Toothless with it, it will upgrade the stats similar as to a Titan dragon. In v3.0.0, February 21st, 2019, the Light Fury joins Toothless in becoming the 2nd dragon to be Membership exclusive. Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"Toothless is a Night Fury dragon, one of the most mysterious species of Dragons that exist. In the Journal of Dragons, he is placed in what is known as the Strike Class. :Physically, he is of medium sized build with jet black scales covering his body. Hiccup gives him the name Toothless because of his retractable teeth. Rather than breath fire like most dragons, Toothless is able to shoot plasma. He is also extremely agile and uses his speed and coloring to hide from the Vikings in the night sky. He has the ability to ‘Dive Bomb’, which involves diving from great heights, gaining tremendous speed at a downwards angle, and shooting his plasma bolts. :Toothless is very headstrong – while he will listen to Hiccup some of the time, he is inclined to do what he wants, when he wants. He is also observed to be playful and active, often observing what Hiccup does and mimicking him." For more information on the Night Fury, visit here. Alpha Toothless By buying a 6 months or higher Membership, players are rewarded the Toothless Alpha Look which was based on following events of How to Train your Dragon 2 where Toothless unveils his dominance display against Drago's Bewilderbeast. The Toothless Alpha Look is a skin similar to the Hero Dragon skins, the Alpha Look darkens Toothless and adds a navy blue glow on the spine, nostrils and mouth with extra scales on the nubs and limbs, the dorsal spikes also change to the secondary "flaps" mechanism which involve the spines "divide" in two leathery fins. The skin has the similar attributes of a Titan dragon though with some minor differences: The Alpha Look will only boost the Base Damage as well as give an revertible change of appearance, unlike the Titan Stage which also increases the Battle Health, Dragon Energy and increases the Stable Missions percentage in most of the missions. The Skin however is somewhat unique, because the Alpha Look can only be achieved by requiring Toothless wearing the Toothless Alpha Look skin, the 6 month of higher Membership will also unlock extra version of the available skins to allow Toothless wearing the other skins without removing the Alpha skin. But no matter what the player does, entering Hidden World Annex will overwrite the Alpha skin and temporarily remove it, implying the Alpha doesn't have an Alpha edition with the Bioluminescent Patterns, though, players can apply the Blue Algae Glow with the Alpha skin. alpha toothless hero racing paint.png|Hero Racing Paint alpha toothless class paint.png|Class Paint alpha toothless ugly snoggletog sweater.png|Ugly Snoggletog Sweater The Alpha Toothless Ugly Snoggletog Sweater might've been released by accident to all players as the Alpha Toothless skin counterparts should only appear when the player has 6 months or higher Membership, because of this, players who bought the skin were granted with a "free" Alpha Toothless as the Alpha Toothless skins still keep the Alpha boosting attributes. In Quests Return to Dragon Island Quest: Fire It Up! An experiment with the spectrometer reveals that Toothless fire is made out of acetylene and oxygen. Acetylene is a very powerful fuel that burns at an extremely high temperature. History *8/8/13, v2.0: Night Fury flying animations updated; *Toothless has his own animation but shares it with many other dragons; *5/24/16, v1.21: Alpha Glow for Toothless was introduced, it's an exclusive for 6 months and 1 year members. It's a special skin that can be equipped on Toothless; *8/25/17, v2.8: Night Fury hovering animation was added. Trivia *Toothless' Model is one of the most used models in-game, which results in some "long-necked" dragons (like the Sliquifier and the Grapple Grounder) to have a wonky animation; *Players have expectations that the blue egg that was going to hatch at the end of Return to Dragon Island will be a Night Fury, due the Egg's colors and look, and due Hiccup's final phrase: "This... changes everything."; **'This has been proven false' by the release of The Secret of Leviathan expansion; *For unknown reasons, the Night Fury has a customization screen but, you can't rename him nor color him; *The Night Fury is the only dragon with a different way of reaching titan stage, instead of needing Titan Runes, members with 6 months or higher have a special skin that can be equipped on Toothless; *The Night Fury is also the only dragon with the Leader skill. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Adulthood tooth congrat.png|The congratulations pop-up tooth oricolor.png|Toothless' Default colors tooth stand.gif|Toothless Standing (animated) tooth idle.gif|Toothless Idle (animated) tooth sit.png|Toothless Sitting tooth sit idle.gif|Toothless Sitting Idle (animated) tooth sleep 1.png|Toothless Sleeping (profile) tooth sleep 2.png|Toothless Sleeping (top view) tooth swim 1.gif|Toothless Swimming (back view and animated) tooth swim 2.gif|Toothless Swimming (top view and animated) tooth fire 1.png|Toothless' fire tooth fire 2.gif|Toothless Firing tooth shot.gif|Toothless' Fire Speed tooth run.gif|Toothless Running (animated) tooth walk.gif|Toothless Walking (animated) tooth head.png|Head close-up tooth spine.png|Dorsal Spines tooth wingspan.png|Toothless' Wingspan and tail-fin tooth hover.png|Toothless Hovering tooth fly.png|Toothless Flying tooth glide.png|Toothless Gliding tooth break.png|Toothless Braking Alpha alpha tooth stand.gif|Alpha Toothless Standing (animated) alpha tooth idle.gif|Alpha Toothless Idle (animated) alpha tooth sit.png|Alpha Toothless Sitting alpha tooth sit idle.gif|Alpha Toothless Sitting Idle (animated) alpha tooth sleep 1.png|Alpha Toothless Sleeping (profile) alpha tooth sleep 2.png|Alpha Toothless Sleeping (top view) alpha tooth swim 1.gif|Alpha Toothless Swimming (back view and animated) alpha tooth swim 2.gif|Alpha Toothless Swimming (top view and animated) alpha tooth fire 1.png|Alpha Toothless' Fire alpha tooth fire 2.gif|Fire close-up alpha tooth fire 3.gif|Alpha Toothless Firing alpha tooth fire 4.gif|Alpha Toothless' Fire Speed alpha tooth run.gif|Alpha Toothless Running (animated) alpha tooth walk.gif|Alpha Toothless Walking (animated) alpha tooth comp.png|Comparison between Toothless and Alpha Toothless alpha tooth head 1.png|Head and Alpha glow (profile) alpha tooth head 2.png|Head and Alpha glow (front view) alpha tooth head 3.png|Head and Alpha glow (top view) alpha tooth mouth.png|Mouth glow alpha tooth spine.png|Dorsal spines (profile view) alpha tooth spine 2.png|Dorsal Spines (top view) alpha tooth scales.png|Limb scales alpha tooth wingspan.png|Alpha Toothless' Wingspan and tail-fin toothless quest.png|Alpha Toothless quest alpha tooth hover.png|Alpha Toothless Hovering alpha tooth fly.png|Alpha Toothless Flying alpha tooth glide.png|Alpha Toothless Gliding alpha tooth brake.png|Alpha Toothless Braking Bioluminescent Patterns biolumi tooth gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi tooth gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi tooth gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi tooth head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi tooth head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi tooth body.png|Abdomen and limb patterns biolumi tooth tail 1.png|Tail patterns (profile) biolumi tooth tail 2.png|Tail and fin patterns (top view) biolumi tooth spine 1.png|Dorsal spikes (semi-top view) biolumi tooth spine 2.png|Dorsal spikes (profile) biolumi tooth wingspan.png|Upperwing and fins patterns biolumi tooth underwing.png|Underwing and fins patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Tooth rstripes (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth rstripes (top).png|Upperwings, dorsal and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth rstripes (bttm).png|Underwings patterns Hero Racing Paint Tooth hero rpaint (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth hero rpaint (top).png|Upperwings, fins and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth hero rpaint (bttm).png|Underwings and fins patterns (bottom view) Tooth_hero_rpaint_head.png|Undereye patterns Tooth hero rpaint close-up.png|Body patterns and undereye (profile) herors alpha tooth gen 1.png|Upperwing and fins patterns herors alpha tooth gen 2.png|Underwing and fins patterns herors alpha tooth body.png|Tail, limbs and undereye patterns (profile) herors alpha tooth body 2.png|Limbs and undereye patterns (front view) Racing Colors Tooth rcolor (top).png|Upperwings and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth rcolor (bttm).png|Underwings (bottom view) Class Paint Tooth class paint (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth class paint (top).png|Upperwings, fins and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth class paint (bttm).png|Underwings and fins patterns (bottom view) Tooth class paint head.png|Uppereye/Eyebrow patterns class alpha tooth gen 1.png|Upperwing, fins and tail patterns class alpha tooth gen 2.png|Underwing, fins and tail patterns class alpha tooth head 1.png|Limbs and head patterns (front view) class alpha tooth head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) class alpha tooth arms.png|Limb patterns Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall Toothless bright.png|Toothless wearing the Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall Toothless top.png|Patterns (upper view) Dreadfall Toothless.png|Patterns (bottom view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall Toothless bright.png|Toothless wearing the Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall Toothless top.png|Patterns (upper view) VDreadfall Toothless.png|Patterns (bottom view) Ugly Sweater Skin (Normal) Ugly Sweater Skin (Alpha) ugly sweater alpha tooth 1.png|Propfile patterns ugly sweater alpha tooth 2.png|Top patterns ugly sweater alpha tooth 3.png|Bottom patterns Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Trainable dragon Category:Skill: Focus Category:Combat Dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons Category:Missing images Category:Missing information